


Something’s Coming

by BiTillIDi



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTillIDi/pseuds/BiTillIDi
Summary: Zelda is discovering how hard it is to be a future queen while trying to balance a love life. Not to mention the feeling of dread that grew in her everyday towards a presence of evil.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Something’s Coming

It never got any easier, every time Zelda had to watch him leave it would echo in her mind if he would make it back. Link had become such a big part of her life she feared what it would look like without him. Although Zelda never doubted his strength, she knew all to well of the evil out there, lately she could sense it growing.

Zelda thought back to a day last month when her father had offered Link the position of knight commander. She was beyond proud of him and could see the confidence boost he carried with him now, something that had previously seemed to weigh on him.  
Everyone knew the stories, he was the chosen one, the hero, just like his relatives before him. Zelda knew he just wanted to live up to what was expected of him and that fear was all too familiar to her as well.  
She questioned the same thing about herself, could she really be a fit queen to Hyrule one day or would she end up letting everyone down?  
She turned back towards the castle when Epona disappeared into the sunrise.

Zelda couldn’t explain it but today when she hugged Link goodbye it had been harder than usual to let go, almost clinging to his armour and begging him to stay. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something about today felt different to her, a nervousness settling into her bones.  
As glad as she was that Link got the position she would be lying to say it didn’t make changes in their relationship. Link was no longer around like before, either off helping a nearby village, out on patrol, or training in the back fields at any spare time he could find. Time spent together had become scarce, between Links duties and hers there wasn’t much time for each other these days. 

“Zelda.” Impa called with a sing-song voice which usually meant she carried bad news.

“Yes?” Zelda called back heading up the castle steps.

“Must you have such a long goodbye every time?” Impa said.

“All we get lately are goodbyes.” Zelda muttered.

“I understand you have feelings for him, but you do have matters to attend to and you’re father is becoming impatient.”

Zelda sighed. What was the point when her father criticized everything she did? Anytime she tried to handle things herself it was never good enough or done right. 

“You know why your father made him knight commander, do you not?” Impa stated like it was obvious.

“Well he’s strong, brave, a wonderful leader...” Zelda trailed off.

“That’s why.” Impa clapped loud in Zeldas face shaking her out of her trance. “You are falling for this boy when you should be focused on other things. Don’t think your father hasn’t noticed this.”

“Wait, are you saying father made him knight commander to separate us?” Zelda asked enraged that he had his own twisted intentions.

Impa nodded “It was a big part of the reason. I warned you of this the second I watched you linger around him so much.”

Zelda couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how could her father be so cruel? Yes maybe she had slacked lately on a few things but was that really reason to break her apart from someone she cared about so deeply? Someone she may even, love? Was it too soon to use that word? Too soon to feel those feelings? Though she had never had such a feeling before how could she know it was true? Did she love, Link? Zelda almost had to smack herself to stop the spiralling thoughts. Maybe her father was right, she was spending too much time worrying about Link and not enough about her future roll as queen and the future state of Hyrule.

Zelda sat in her study watching the sun go down while she finished reading a chapter in “Hyrule Historia”. If she were to be queen one day she had to know of the history that took place before her, she flipped another page reading on about the great truce of 1402 between the Zoras and the Gorons. When she came out of her daze and looked up again the room had become much darker mostly lit up from the desk lamp. The sun was almost gone now just barely peeking beyond the field hills, a figure coming towards the castle made her perk up a bit and stand to get a better look out the window. Zelda spotted Epona but Link wasn’t on her back, in fact he was walking along side her. Zelda thought it was a bit odd, they were walking quite slow and before too long a few of the other knights began appearing, some seemed to be limping, others slung right over their horses backs they looked passed out their arms and legs dangling on either side.

Zelda collected a scramble of healing ingredients tossing them all into a nearby wicker basket and rushed out of her study and down the spiral staircase that would get her to the back doors quickest. She hurried outside and felt the cold chill of October run through her, she shivered but it wasn’t from the wind. The sight from the window was now right in front of her eyes.


End file.
